Axis Powers Hetalia High School
by Kumi-Ji
Summary: Arthur just arrived in America and is already having a pretty bad start. Like his locker refusing to open and running into an annoyingly optimistic American named Alfred. Bad summery,but please give it a chance! Rated T for Arthurs dirty little mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Omg, omg. This is my first fanfic EVER. Which is totally scary and hopefully you guys don't throw me in front of an oncoming car because of how bad it might be. But PLEASE give it a try! I'll totally give you my soul if you do. Well get ready 'cause here comes the story! Enjoy~_

* * *

Arthur stomped to his locker hearing the distant call of the school bell.

"Bloody Hell!"

He muttered to his locker as his fingers struggled with the lock.

"This couldn't be any fucking worse!" Sighing he thought of the reason why he came here in the first place. Apparently the American school system was _so _much better then everybody else's. That anyone who wanted to be_ 'intelligent' _had to come to this god forsaken school. Which Arthur seriously doubted. Schools back in England were absolutely brilliant! Sighing yet again Arthur brought his focus back to his locker. Which was making him late to his first class, and pissing him off.

"Being late is always a great way to start." Arthur told his locker that still refused to open.

_Hmm, Maybe if I kick it…?_

Suddenly a hand grasped his shoulder making England yelp and jump closer to the damn thing.

"Yo! Do yah need some help? The lockers here can be pretty tricky."

The first impression that Arthur got from the voice was that it sounded way to optimistic. Kind of annoying too, but that's what he expected from all Americans.

"W-well, yes, if you could help me with my locker that would be marvelous."

Arthur glared at the trespassing hand and turned around to give this American imbecile a glare as well.

"Holy-" Arthur stopped as he looked at the other student. For lack of better words he'd be described as handsome, absolutely stunning. With gentle blue eyes that resembled a clear blue sky in the peak of summer and hair that shined with the golden color of wheat. Everything about him seemed eerily perfect. Except for one hair that stuck up from the rest.

_Well that is certainly odd…And since when did I become a fucking poet? Golden wheat hair? Sky colored eyes? That's absurd, epecially when describing another male!_

"Alright! My names Alfred by the way!" Again said with as much enthusiasm as seemed possible.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Alfred. My name is Arthur."

"Awesome, so what's your locker combination? Can't get it opened without that. Unless you want me to beat it down!" Alfred smiled and laughed taking his hand off Arthur's shoulder and putting it in front of him.

"O-okay let me grab it out of my bag."

Arthur quickly rummaged through the belongings in his bag and found the sheet that also contained his class schedule.

"Here it is." Arthur exclaimed as he placed it in the Americans hand. Noting how much tanner he was then himself.

"Cool! Don't worry about being late either. The teachers here are really nice!" Smiling Alfred squatted down at Arthur's locker and began working the lock.

" That's good I guess."

" Yeah, oh look dude! We have three classes together!"

"Really?"

"Yup! We've got English, Math and Performing Arts together!"

"Well that should be fun…" Arthur rubbed his temples, Alfred's enthusiastic tone was beginning to get on his nerves. Making Arthur want to get away from him as soon as humanly possible.

_Click._

_Oh thank the queen!_

"There you go bud! Finally got the thing opened!" Alfred said as he pushed himself up to stand next to Arthur.

"Thank you." Arthur replied as he began arranging his things hastily in his locker.

"No problem man. I'll wait here till you're done 'cause we have first period together."

"Alright then…"

_He certainly is persistent isn't he? _Finishing with his locker he slammed it shut and turned around to find the American staring at him.

"What?" Arthur questioned.

"Hmm, oh! Nothing we better get going!"

_Hopefully all the students at this school aren't this strange…_

* * *

_Heh, thanks for reading my first story! Hopefully they weren't that out of character!…_

_Anyways please review! Even if you tell me it sucks and it almost make you throw up! (If you do that please tell me why it's so bad…)! Sorry about how short the chapter was! I plan on making the rest of the chapters way longer!This was kind of just an introduction._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm soooo sorry! I've been so busy lately, and usually I'm never that busy…I also was having problems thinking up a proper plot for this story. So suggestions would be very much welcomed! Oh by the way when it goes to italics like so, _"italics", _it's the person thinking to themselves. Ha, just thought I'd clear that up. About the first chapter…Just kind of ignore what's been said in that one. I REALLY hate how I wrote it and the story would turn out better if we all just act like it isn't there ;) Anyway enjoy~

* * *

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

Francis waited impatiently for his American play toy to show up for class. He was usually always on time and it was strange that he was now 20 minutes late. Oddly the new student that they were suppose to get today was also missing. Which caused Francis's mind to think up some pretty dirty reasons why they may have been late.

_Tock, tick, tock, tick._

Francis took a glance at Matthew sitting next to him. He was a small Canadian boy that looked almost identical to his brother Alfred. Only difference was that he had light purple eyes and was _very_ quiet compared to his loud and obnoxious brother. Currently he was sitting properly in his chair with his strange bear. No one knew why he always carried it around…..Well those who noticed him anyways. Right now he was furiously writing notes even though they really didn't need to. The teacher was just talking about what books they'd have a choice of reading for their up coming book groups. Knowing their class that should be pretty entertaining. The least you could say about this Freshman class was things never got boring. Couldn't really say that anyone really learned anything though.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock. _

* * *

Arthur's day was_** not **_going very well at all. First the dilemma with his locker and then meeting a very spirited boy named Alfred. (That was causing him to obtain a head ache). Who was currently skipping happily alongside him down a very desolate hallway.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Yeah Arthur?" He whispered while leaning in towards Arthur_. _

_He doesn't need to whisperer. It's not like anyone can hear us._

"Where is the class anyway? It's taking quiet awhile to get there….I swear we have already been down this hall before."

"Oh, that's because we have been down this hallway…three times to be exact!"

"WHAT, you have got to be kidding me! Why are we wondering around the halls?! We are already 35 minutes late to class and you want to take a field trip?!" Arthur half yelled at the taller man next to him.

"Ouch Arthur, no need to get pissy. I just thought I should give you a tour of the school! Wouldn't want you getting lost 'cause that wouldn't be very heroic!" He replied flashing a brilliant yet lopsided grin at Arthur.

"Well thanks, but I really would like to get to my first class! It is already bad enough that I was late in the first place! I don't need you making me even later!" Yelled Arthur rising his voice.

"Oh alright! Geez, why didn't you just say so? Seriously you don't need to yell…." He replied sounding a little less enthusiastic then before.

Chancing a glance at Alfred, Arthur saw that he looked a little down. Maybe it was just because of the dim lighting that was being provided in the halls. He couldn't of possibly already hurt someone's feelings! Not that that would be much of a surprise. He really didn't have very many friends back at his old school. Which might of been because they were afraid of him and his talk of magical fairies and unicorns.…Or it could have been because of how rude and distant he was from anyone that tried being friendly towards him. Soon enough people just began giving him his space and ignoring him. Which was fine by Arthur, people were just troublesome to deal with anyway_. _Arthur gulped down the guilt that he felt and mentally shook himself. It wasn't his fault that Alfred was such and idiotic and sensitive child!

After an embarrassing and awkward walk down a couple more halls, Alfred and Arthur finally arrived at their class. Arthur sighed, thankful that he could finally get away from Alfred. Said person opening the door first and stepping aside to let Arthur in.

"Thanks…" Arthur whispered, barely being audible. Taking his first look into the class room he saw that everyone was staring _straight _at him and everything was deathly quiet. He could of sworn from the looks on their faces that he was a ghost or something. He certainly hoped he wasn't, he got enough paranormal activity at home.

"Oh la la!" What do we have here? Is Alfred already taking advantage of the new boy? My my and I thought I would be the first one to do that! Let me guess…You were getting it on under the stair well? Good choice I must say, that's one of Matthews's and

I's favorite spots!" Francis yelled from the back corner of the room wrapping his arms around the petite male. Arthur could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and looked away in hope of nobody seeing the blush that was creeping onto his face.

"Oh shut up Francis! I was just helping him with his locker! You know how much trouble they caused you the first time you used them!"

"Oui, I guess your right there. No need to get touchy mon Cheri! I was just making fun of you!"

"Ha like always, I really wish you two wouldn't fight as much as you do." Replied a light haired brunette that looked angry just watching the encounter before him.

"Oh, Romano let them have their fun! It makes coming to school better then if they didn't fight!" Said a light hearted student that was seated next to him. The student looked Spanish from Arthur's judgment, of course he could be wrong.

"Please class could you all be quiet? Alfred there is a empty seat in the back of class so if you would…."

"Oh sure Mrs. Pella." Alfred smiled at Arthur and gave him a peace sign as he retreated to the empty seat next to a white haired student.

"Come here and stand at the front of the class Arthur. If you would, could you please introduce yourself?"

"O-oh sure…." Arthur muttered as he stumbled to the front of the room, once again feeling the stares of all the students. Lets just say Arthur wasn't much of a public speaker. Specially when he needed to talk about himself.

"W-well my name is Arthur and I moved here from England. I came here because I hope to join one of your excellent colleges that I have heard about. I love reading and I also enjoy a cup of tea now and again…I have a younger brother who's name is Peter. He goes to Roman Middle School. I enjoy playing football, ah I mean Soccer and I hope that we all can get along just fine." He paused and looked at the teacher to see if that would satisfy her and save him from this embarrassment. Thankfully the teacher nodded and walked back to the front of the class to stop next to Arthur.

"There's an empty seat next to Francis if you would like to sit there."

Half the class snickered as Francis winked and patted the seat next to him.

"Ahhhh, we--"

"No Mrs. Pella he should sit next to me 'cause I'm the hero and I already know him! I also could be his guide around the school this week!" Alfred shouted as he shot out of his chair causing it the rebound of the back wall and clatter nosily on the ground. _Subtle isn't he?_

"Well, I guess that would be alright. As long as the two of you don't make too much noise."

"AWESOME Common over Arthur!" Alfred smiled and gathered his chair off the ground and plopped back down into it. Arthur looked back over to France who was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at him. _This is just fuckingtastic, I get to spend ALL of my time with this wanker. _Arthur sighed and sat down in the chair next to Alfred.

The rest of the class time wasn't as eventful as that morning and Arthur was thankful. If the rest of the day was this boring he might not actually have to kill himself at the end of it. Though Alfred had been following him around like a dog, barking and irritating just like one. But finally it was the half way point in the day that every kid just loved. Lunch. Of course he would have to spend it with Alfred, who was currently dashing over shoving students and trays alike across the kids with random bits of food. Arthur watched the carnage as he waited by the door. "YO ARTHUR!" Screamed the Blue eyed man as he screeched to a stop in front of Arthur. "Good Afternoon Alfred." Said the Brit as he clenched his teeth shut. His head ache was getting worst and he'd probably have to go to the nurses office and get some aspirin.

"Awwww, they don't have hamburgers today! This sucks!" stated Alfred as they approached the seemingly never ending line of students.

"Oh, hey Francis!"

_Oh, no please don't call that pervert over here!_

"Bonjour mes amis! How are you doing this **fine** day?" Said Francis winking suggestively at Arthur when he said the word fine. Making England shiver and inch closer to Alfred unconsciously.

"Just great! How 'bout you Arthur?" Asked Alfred.

"Fine. Just fine. I do have a little bit of a head ache. But that just might be from all the energy the students in this school seem to have." _*cough cough* A __**certain **__American student._

"Really!?" Asked Aflred as he pressed his hand against Arthur's forehead.

"U-um yes." Stammered England as he slapped the boys hand away and glared at him.

"Oh my poor Arthur. I can assist you to the nurses office if you would like." Said Francis as they progressed to the front of the line.

"No I'm quiet all right, thank you."

"Alright. Ooo, look at what we have for lunch today!" Proclaimed a joyful Francis.

Surveying the food placed in the trays Arthur inwardly cringed. Today's lunch was the god awful American favorite food. Pizza. _Just when I thought that today was beginning to get slightly better. _Taking one of the grease covered and possibly debilitating slices Arthur shuffled off to a table.

"Oh Arthur I think I may have to explain to you how this particular lunch room works. Wouldn't want you mixing with the wrong crowd on the first day." Said Francis as he stopped Arthur in front of the sea of tables.

"Oh, what is so different about this school's lunch room then the rest, may I ask?"

"Wellll….." Trailed off Francis as he looked about the lunchroom. "This school just has some…. very **hyper** students, if that's even the right word to describe them."

" More like Loud and violent!" Announced Alfred who was chuckling.

"Hmmm? Violent?" Questioned Arthur, who wasn't really surprised the word "loud" had been used to describe this Schools students.

"Yes violent could be a fine word to describe many of them." Answered Francis before he began his explanation.

"You see many students do not like other students…Like Lovino over there" Francis pointed to the grumpy brunette that Arthur had seen in his class earlier that morning. "And the blond over there, his name being Ludwig" gesturing to the male student whose hair was slicked back and clothes perfectly ironed. _He looks very strict. I think he and I would make good friends. _Thought Arthur as he shifted his position. He was sick of standing already and really just wanted to relax and eat.

"Why don't they like each other?" Asked Arthur.

"See the brunette boy sitting next to the blonde? That's Lovino's brother Feliciano

. He's very protective of his brother and doesn't like seeing him hanging out with that boy. It's rumored that they are going out but they haven't said anything about it." sighed Francis. "Lovino also doesn't approve of that. Even though no one knows for sure it they are. Thankfully the Spanish student, Antonio, keeps them from an all out brawl. I think that Lovino might secretly have feelings for him, obviously Antonio does. I'm not sure why they haven't gone out yet." Pondered Francis as he continued. "Anyway there's that boy with the white hair, I believe his name is Gilbert, who doesn't like the student over by the windows." pointing to a dark brown haired boy sitting next to a light red-browned haired girl. "His name is Roderich and her name is Elizabeta and they are going out. For awhile now actually." Explained Francis.

"Oh I see." Said Arthur as he shifted again and sighed. He really was tired of the useless explanations. He wasn't really considering becoming friends with any of them so he didn't know why he needed to know useless things about them.

"Right, and that Japanese boys name is Kiku and he's best friends with Alfred over here."

"Yeah and he's totally the bomb!" Exclaimed Alfred who was also looking impatient with the explanations.

"Of course." Said Francis glancing between Kiku and Alfred. "Anyway, see the tall student with the scarf over next to the doors? His name is Ivan and he's quiet odd, also know to be quiet the player with the girls. None of his relationships last very long though. Then there is the girl that is attached to him practically all day everyday. She is also his little sister and her name, I believe, is Natalia." Voiced Francis as he finally seemed to be finishing up his ramble. "And that is probably good for now, oui?"

"Yes, yes thank you Francis for the **lovely** and **long **commentary." Grumbled Arthur sarcastically as he followed Alfred who was practically running to the table that Kiku was at.

"Heeeyyyy~ Kiku!" Shouted Alfred as he slapped the small Japanese boy on the back.

"Hello there Alfred and Francis." Looking up from his bento Kiku saw the new student who was standing beside Alfred. "Oh Hello I don't believe we have might. I presume you are new here?"

"Yes I'm new here actually. My names Arthur." Replied Arthur who put his hand out to shake with Kiku.

"It's very nice to meet you Arthur. I hope you like it here." Answered Kiku as he shook Arthur's hand.

"Oh I believe I will." Stated Arthur as he sat next to Kiku at the table. _Hopefully he can't tell I'm lying. _Thought Arthur as he began eating his sorry excuse of a lunch.

* * *

A/N: Yaay~ I'm done with this chapter! It's kind of an introduction to the many students at Hetalia High School. Sorry if I might of messed up some of their humans names. I don't know all of them yet. (Heh heh ^_^;). Please review! Any encouragement to continue makes it easier to continue writing!

_French that Francis says:_

Mes amis: My friends

Oui: Yes

Mon Cheri: My darling. =^.^=

Ummm, I think that's all the French I used. If I missed any please tell me! On a side note I apologize for my sorry attempt at trying to keep everyone in character! I think I may of just made Alfred seem like a complete idiot! Oh well~ He is one of the slower ones.


End file.
